Level 305/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 72 | previous = 304/Dreamworld | next = 306/Dreamworld | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Order }} Level 305 (Dreamworld) is the fifteenth and last level in Jurassic Jaws and the 138th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 2 single and 70 double jelly squares and score at least 150,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *There are plenty of icings to clear in 40 moves instead of 55. *The jellies at the corners are hard to clear. *Six colours make it hard to create special candies at the start. *Fortunately, you have a moon struck which lasts five moves. This makes it slightly easier to clear the icings and jellies. * Like the Reality version of this level, it can sometimes contains a glitch where the candy bombs cannot be destroyed by the colour bomb. *Cascades may frequently occur, so it is best to watch out for the moon scale. *The jellies are worth 142,000 points ((2 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (70 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 142,000 points). Hence, an additional 8,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Use the provided jelly fish to take care of the jellies under the 5-layer icings. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very Easy *' Difficulty:' Easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 142,000 points. Hence, an additional 58,000 points for two stars and an additional 158,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 13.04% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 15.38% compared to its Reality counterpart. *There are plenty of jellies to sustain huge point cascades especially those at the top half of the board. However, six colours can make it hard to sustain cascades. *The multi-layered icings are hard to clear during regular moves especially the ones at the lowest rows. They will reduce available board space. *The jellies at the lowest rows are also hard to clear because they are relatively isolated and are protected by five-layered icings. More often than not, the provided jelly fish will not necessarily clear then. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, this can be negated if most of the multi-layered icings are not cleared before the moon struck, because clearing the multi-layered icings will increase available board space. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. However, the player will have earned enough points equal or over the three star target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Jurassic Jaws levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Very hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars